La negazione
Negazione in genere In inglese la negazione in generale si forma con not e questa negazione si riferisce al verbo (ausiliare / modale e se non c' è un verbo ausiliare / modale si costruisce con do not / don' t). Solo nei casi rari in cui non c' è un verbo, si forma la negazione con no. |} La negazione si realizza con un verbo ausiliare. Nel caso non ci sia un verbo ausiliare bisogna introdurlo con to do. Se c' è un verbo ausiliare, to have o to be, si costruisce con la forma negativa di quest'ultimi. Nonostante ciò occorre rispettare alcune regole che vedremo nei capitoli seguenti. Negazione con to do |} Le forme abbreviate possono essere utilizzate nella lingua parlata come nella lingua scritta senza nessuna differenza. |} Ciò che è veramente sbagliato è questo, He don't do anything, benchè si possano sentire frasi di questo tipo molto spesso alla radio o nella lingua parlata. La terza persona singolare è doesn' t. Sempre. |} Negazione con can |} Una forma abbreviata can' t esiste ed è corretta. |} In inglese, come nella maggioranza delle lingue, non si conosce la distinzione che si fa in italiano tra non essere capace perchè non si è imparato di farlo non potere farlo perchè è vietato non potere farlo perchè determinate circostanze lo impediscono Non so nuotare, non l' ho imparato mai. Non si può attraversare la strada se i semafori sono rossi. Chiaro che sa scrivere, ma in questo momento non può, si è rotto un braccio. |} La Negazione di may |} Di may non esiste una forma abbreviata. |} La negazione di must |} Si possono abbreviare queste forme, ma non è molto usuale. |} |} La negazione di shall |} C' è anche una forma abbreviata, ma questa non è molto usuale. |} |} Negazione con ought to |} Abbreviando queste frasi si ottiene. |} |} La negazione di need to |} Per need not esiste anche una forma abbreviata needn' t. Se si usa questa abbreviazione non è neanche necessario utilizzare to. |} |} Negazione con dare |} |} Negazione con used to |} |} Negazione con will Negazione con to be e to have |} Abbreviando queste forme si ottiene: |} To have può essere negato solo nella forma to have to o nei tempi del passato. Altrimenti detto, come verbo pieno (!) nel presente si deve utilizzare to do per formare la negazione. I don' have a bycicle. Non ho una bicicleta. errato : I haven´t a bycicle. Per quanto si riferisce ai dettagli di to have to veda il capitolo 6.2.5, per i tempi del passato invece veda il capitolo 8. Nel linguaggio colloquiale si può utilizzare ain't per formare la negazione del verbo to be come per negare il verbo ausiliare to have. |} Ci sono anche delle forme abbreviate in frasi affermative. |} |} Negazione con to have to |} Il fatto che do not si trasformi in don' t lo abbiamo già spiegato nel l capitolo 6.2.1 . |} |} Doppia negazione Sommario dei verbi ausiliari e modali con negazione |} |} |} Categoria:Argomenti Inglese